


New Beginnings

by jiayang333



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayang333/pseuds/jiayang333
Summary: oliver loves felicity, so so so much. he wants her to know it, too.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> my first olicity fic, and my first fic on this site. please enjoy!

When Oliver woke up, he was greeted by the gentle brush of long hair against his face, and then the soft lips of Felicity’s against his own.

“Mmm. Hey,” he murmured against her mouth when she pulled away.

“Morning, honey. I’m off to meet Laura for brunch. Thought I’d pop back in and say bye to my Sleeping Beauty,” Felicity teased, resting her hand against the side of her boyfriend’s face. Oliver brought his hand to hers and held it, letting his thumb back and forth against her skin.

“Have fun, baby,” he said with a smile, and his face quickly turned into one with an expression of mocking strictness. “But not too much fun.”

Felicity smiled and kissed him again, quickly, before pulling away and heading out the door. “Bye, Oliver.”

“Mmm!” Oliver grunted, sitting up in bed. Felicity turned to him and smiled knowingly.

“I know, I know! I’ll bring you back some sticky buns.”

“I love you,” came Oliver’s reply.

“Love you too!” Felicity said fondly, and left the bedroom. A few seconds later, Oliver heard the slam of the front door, and he allowed himself to fall back against the pillow, his heart fluttering in his chest.

They had been together for months now, but Oliver never forgot, for one day, how lucky he was. How lucky he was that he had met a woman so strong, so selfless, so bright, as Felicity, and how lucky it was that he had been able to admit his love for her, and how lucky it was that she loved him back. Circumstances had been complicated between them- in fact, as Oliver had found a while ago, circumstances were always complicated for him. And she was complicated herself. But there was nothing simpler than the obvious, beautiful fact embedded in his mind that he loved Felicity. And he wanted to be with her.

Oliver pulled himself out of bed, and glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 11:40. It still felt strange to have no morning obligations to bring him out of bed. Then again, it always felt even stranger to not have any nighttime obligations to attend to. He pulled on some comfortable clothes before walking over to the closet and reaching into the pocket of his tux. He felt around for a moment before pulling out the velvet covered box that he had bought a week earlier, and opened it. The shining diamond glinted in the soft sunlight streaming in from the windows, and Oliver contented himself with imagining it on Felicity’s finger before making up his mind.

“Soon.”

•••

‘Soon’, as it turned out, meant the day after tomorrow. After brunch with the Hoffmans, he was sure of it. At 6:30PM, he sat down at the dining room table with Felicity to eat the French tossed salad, sausage-stuffed peppers, and seafood paella that he had spent the better part of his day on. As conversation went on, his mind continuously wandered to the souffles in the oven, and, more particularly, what he was planning with them.

“Hey,” said Felicity, pulling Oliver out of another worried trance. “Are you okay? Oh. Are you worried about the food? Oliver. This paella is literally the most amazing thing I’ve ever eaten. So don’t you dare be worried about the food.”

Oliver laughed, and felt his heartbeat steady.

“Yeah. I’m just so happy I’m with you,” he said. Felicity smiled and reached out and put her hand on his, clasping with a warm and soft touch. Oliver swallowed, with some difficulty.

“You know, when I returned from the island, I spent most of my time alone, ironically. And I’ve lost a lot. But I’ve also gained… so much. I got the suit, and my bow, and the lair, which have all helped me become the Green Arrow. I got Dig and Laurel and Thea, and Roy and Sara. My team. My closest friends, and my most trusted allies,” Oliver paused. “But there’s nothing in this life that can compare to you. Coming back from Lian Yu was supposed to be my fresh start. My chance at redemption. But it wasn’t. Meeting you was. You are my new beginning.”

Felicity had been stroking the back of Oliver’s hand with her thumb, and when he fell silent, she spoke up.

“I didn’t have a whole lot before. I was always wondering what was missing in my life. But I didn’t really have friends then. I had an I.T. job that, sure, I was really good at.” Oliver laughed, and Felicity raised an eyebrow as if to say, “It’s true.”

“But when I joined your team…” she continued. “I finally felt like I was doing something really right. And I found my best friends on this team. And I found you.” Felicity laughed, and looked down almost shyly. “So that makes you my new beginning, too.”

Oliver felt a joy in his stomach that filled every inch of his body with warmth.

“To new beginnings.” Their glasses clinked together at the toast.

“To new beginnings. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
